


【哈利波特AU】服装不良

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】服装不良

崔胜澈如果否认自己喜欢尹净汉，那猫头鹰都不送信了。但是他最近有些动摇。

霍格沃茨时隔十年再度举办三强争霸赛，高年级学生们都议论纷纷想要成为被选中的勇士。崔胜澈自认有与勇气相称的实力，只可惜差几个月才成年。他不会冒险尝试增龄剂或者他人代投姓名纸条，因为作为格兰芬多的魁地奇队长他需要保持一点脸面。

脸面。该死的脸面。如果人们能够不那么看中脸面，事情会好办得多。

崔胜澈更年幼一点的时候，表达爱意毫无顾忌。喜欢就是喜欢，就好像击球手就要猛击鬼飞球那样直接。他的心纯粹，喜悦也纯粹，喜欢尹净汉就是要一见面就一把揽住他的肩膀，趁他不注意啃他的胳膊，又或者在礼堂的桌布下拉住他细长冰凉的手。尹净汉总是咬着嘴唇抱怨，说自从遇到他，自己的摄神取念都不灵敏了，因为崔胜澈的面对他的时候情绪太单纯了。崔胜澈想他确实如此，除了喜欢还是喜欢，不剩其他。

可惜的是，人总要长大，就像炸尾螺总要爆炸。

那天训练结束，尹净汉如约躺在球场外的草坡上啃着一个鲜艳的红苹果。崔胜澈喜气洋洋，牙龈都藏不住了，正要冲过去告诉尹净汉他今天使出了一个漂亮的海星倒挂。半路他被细碎的议论声拦住了脚步。

“那是尹净汉吗？”

“怪胎。崔胜澈想什么呢？他明知道赫奇帕奇的院花米蕾娅喜欢他很久了吧，巨怪都能看出来，他们两个更合适。”

“麻瓜出身的巫师就是这么古怪。”

崔胜澈愣住了。如果是以前，他会大步冲过去、叫他们少说三道四，先通过普等巫测再来管别人的事情。可是今天他没有底气也没有力气，因为他其实不愿意承认，他自己在某些瞬间觉得这些议论也不无道理。喜欢他的女巫确实很多，他对自己的选择也坚定——可是他也会尝试一下，挽着一个美丽端庄的女巫、走在太阳下头颅高昂，被艳羡的目光和祝福围绕的感觉。不是说尹净汉有什么瑕疵，只是这就像两个巫师架开步子准备决斗，其中一个却用起了拳头，总是有点格格不入的怪异感，像黄油啤酒里的碎玻璃，虽然不至于杀死谁，却足以造成实质性的疼痛与伤害。

崔胜澈意识到自己在想什么时，愧疚像啤酒气泡一样涌上来。正在他试图说服自己时，有人在他背后开口了。

“听不到。”是尹净汉。他手里的苹果只剩一个核了。

“什么？”崔胜澈惊得一缩，还是本能地去接那个苹果核，准备帮尹净汉投进远处张着巨口舌头探出老长的蟾蜍形垃圾桶，习惯性地逗他一笑。

“听不到你在想什么。也许是我困了，摄神取念就不灵了。”尹净汉目光飘忽，声音轻轻的，像是他的脸色一样苍白。崔胜澈觉得尹净汉在撒谎。

头一次崔胜澈没能隔十五英尺把苹果核扔进垃圾箱，头一次尹净汉没等他回答就独自走开了。

我的虚荣伤害了尹净汉。崔胜澈看着尹净汉起伏着飘远的长袍想。

崔胜澈接过权顺荣递过来的巧克力蛙，闷闷不乐地用指甲把包装纸扣得咔咔作响。

“哥，别捏，要化了——”权顺荣就算是要比赛了也总是吃得很饱，“全圆佑！你胳膊肘捅我干什么？”

“体面巫师吃点心时懂得闭好嘴巴，不会像只真正的老鼠一样洒得到处都是。”全圆佑转头去掏手绢，动作显然不像话语一样刻薄。

权顺荣不服气地让全圆佑给他把嘴角的番茄酱擦干净，然后细长的眼睛不太确信地转了转，“吴仁赫不会来找麻烦吧？”

“不会的，”崔胜澈烦躁地把巧克力蛙塞进嘴里并把卡片塞回给全圆佑，“今天徐明浩带金珉奎来格兰芬多这边加油。徐明浩揍人可疼了，吴仁赫再敢碰圆佑就让他试试。”

“哥干嘛发火呀，不会就不会嘛。”权顺荣嘟起嘴腾腾跳下台阶，换战袍去了。

全圆佑饶有兴致地看了一眼崔胜澈，假装注视着巧克力蛙卡片上放着烟花的韦斯莱双胞胎，想着要怎么开口合适。

“会偶尔觉得不自在吗？”还没等全圆佑考虑好措辞，崔胜澈就看着门柱眼神放空，好像在和空气对话。

“岂止偶尔。哥也感受到他比宠物店里的老鼠还笨了吧？”全圆佑说。

“你知道我不是说这个。”

“还没进霍格沃茨的时候我就知道自己什么样了，所以我没什么，”全圆佑的语气漫不经心平平无奇，像是讲别人的故事，“对于非魔法人士来说，巫师的存在本身就够奇怪了，所以这种事还不如一只嗅嗅来得让人吃惊。倒是哥，家里人不一定都这么想吧？”

崔胜澈觉得全圆佑确实很敏锐，尤其是和权顺荣比起来，但是他现在希望全圆佑可以少敏锐一点。

“胜澈哥要和净汉哥分手了吗？”权顺荣鬼鬼祟祟地趴到全圆佑的耳边，对方被他神神秘秘的语气弄得啼笑皆非，一口葡萄汁差点喷到对面文俊辉的新长袍上。

“没想到你比老鼠还聪明上那么一点，”全圆佑口气里毫无赞许之意，“证据？”

“这还不明显嘛！”权顺荣洋洋得意地抱着手臂挺起胸膛，“自从都教授说了圣诞晚宴的事情，胜澈哥就一直怪怪的。”

“找胜澈哥做舞伴的人能排到德姆斯特朗去呢。”全圆佑歪歪嘴笑了，“倒是你。”

“你邀请别人啦？”权顺荣的眼睛一下子睁大了，仿佛被打人柳狠狠抽了一条子似的。

“和一个男孩跳舞，你不觉得很有负担吗？“全圆佑一本正经地直视权顺荣，“尤其是你这样的。”

“我又怎么啦！你约了别人就直说，少挖苦我。”权顺荣气鼓鼓地推了他一把，“真没看出来你这么麻瓜。”

全圆佑扑哧一声笑了——“不是我。”

是胜澈哥。

洪知秀觉得最近尹净汉遇到了危机，但是说不好到底是什么，可直觉告诉他这和崔胜澈有关，因为尹净汉每周三下午都会去球场边啃苹果边看训练，可是他已经连续三个礼拜都闷在宿舍里睡觉了，还有一次洪知秀看见他眼圈发红——这可比古灵阁的妖精拱手让出金加隆还让人意外。

“净汉啊，我作个三行诗吧。”洪知秀不理会尹净汉把头埋进被子如同鸵鸟的抗拒姿态。

“尹，尹净汉。

“净，净想着崔胜澈了。

“汉，汗水呢还是眼泪呢，搞得一头一脸？”

尹净汉一个枕头砸了过去。

“唉，再来一首，没法把你逗笑我立刻闭上嘴巴写占卜学作业去。”洪知秀翘起二郎腿，支着下巴。尹净汉产生了一点好奇心，把眼睛从被子里露出来。

“崔。”尹净汉的嗓子有点哑，声音闷闷的。

“崔胜澈这小子。”

“胜。”“胜利只在魁地奇场上。”

“澈。”“彻底完蛋了，要失去尹净汉了。”

“我确实伤心了。”尹净汉把头完全探出来，“他这么在意那些话。”

“对于你们这个年纪的男孩子来说，还是有理由在意一下的，”洪知秀一副活得比尼可·勒梅都长的姿态，“但是我把米蕾娅邀请到了。“

“你？“尹净汉好气又好笑，“可真贴心。”

“当然了，”洪知秀站起身拍拍手，抖落并不存在的灰尘如同完成了一场表演，“万事俱备，只欠东风。”

崔胜澈很庆幸自己不是级长或者男学生会主席，不然自己就要像尹净汉那样和别人开舞了。成百上千枝暖黄的蜡烛在不见边际的天空中跳动着火焰，小仙子搬着大袋金粉欢笑着泼洒。小提琴的声音欢快悠扬，崔胜澈远远地看着尹净汉牵着一个拉文克劳的女生，舞步翩跹如同月光在浪涛上闪耀。

他最终没邀请任何人做他的舞伴，一个人偷偷溜出了礼堂，在喷泉池边落座。他把泉水拨弄得哗哗作响，想着那多像尹净汉笑意盈盈的眼睛。尹净汉今天穿了一身墨色的礼服长袍，从脚腕到脖颈都遮盖得严严实实，连锁骨都无法呼吸。他牵着那个女生的指尖白得刺眼，让崔胜澈的心脏都发痛。尹净汉不会原谅他了。他想。为了流言蜚语产生背叛的念头，任谁也做不到原谅。

他放任自己沉浸在悲痛的河流里，完全屏蔽了踏雪而来的脚步声。

“我能邀请你跳支舞吗？”

首先落入眼帘的是银子一样流泻下来的长发。那样长，那样柔软，在雪光的映衬下闪闪发亮。随后是白皙纤细的手臂，被长长的蕾丝手套半遮半掩，然后是裸露的锁骨和胸口。崔胜澈要窒息了。穿着一身雪白的、片片羽毛点缀的长裙站在他面前的不是别人，而是他让他辗转反侧几近癫狂的尹净汉。

“你如果现在拉着我进去，一定比勇士们更引人瞩目。而我用了混淆咒，没人能认出我。”尹净汉转了半圈，像湖心的天鹅揽镜自照，梳理着引以为傲的洁白羽毛。

崔胜澈一言不发。尹净汉脸上依旧挂着若有若无的微笑，富有耐心地整理好裙摆，坐到他旁边冰凉的石质边缘上，轻轻拉起他的手在指尖上亲了亲。尹净汉一手拉下崔胜澈的斗篷，耐心地沿着他的手臂拾级而上。每个吻都让崔胜澈的皮肤感到灼烧般的疼痛，可是他只希望能痛得更多、更猛烈一些，像不可饶恕咒那样深达骨髓。

月光下有人投入水中。

崔胜澈觉得自己神志不清，周身滚烫，整个水池都要因他的热力沸腾如岩浆。在水下尹净汉的脸色不像平时一样苍白，随着波纹流动的月光让他的皮肤和长发一样光彩夺目。崔胜澈觉得自己一定疯了，因为他尝到了一点血腥味，还有尹净汉的吃痛发出的抽气声。

塔楼的钟声响了。

他们靠坐在水池边大口喘息，因雪花的轻柔触碰而剧烈颤抖。尹净汉觉得自己的头发结冰了，呼吸却炽热得像篝火。

“午夜到了，我毕生钟情的王子。”尹净汉呛咳着站起身，拖着一身还在滴水的羽毛，语气低柔如悼念。“再见了，如果你下定决心了的话。”

“你本来不必如此。”崔胜澈疲倦地抬起满是泪水的眼睛，睫毛在深褐色的眼睛里投下沉默的阴影，“我只喜欢你。不因为任何其他事情。就算你变成巨怪、变成鹰头马身有翼兽我也会认出你、找到你，再为你做所有事情，只要你想要。对不起，如果你想就此告别的话。”

尹净汉愣住了。虽然他总是叫崔胜澈“小公主”，可是崔胜澈远比他所以为的坚强。他在被鬼飞球砸断手臂时没哭，最爱的算术占卜课得了不及格没哭，甚至连被禁林里的毒蜘蛛咬了也没哭。但是现在崔胜澈泪流满面，只因为尹净汉在假意话别。不得不说，虽然这出乎尹净汉预料，但是他对这个结果相当满意。他俯身把崔胜澈拥进冰冷又滚烫的怀抱，虔诚地亲吻他蓬乱潮湿的发顶。

“现在，把斗篷给我穿上。否则我就要告诉都教授，有人服装不良。”崔胜澈终于停止了抽噎，咬牙切齿，但是又忍不住微笑起来。


End file.
